


Take Me, Anyway

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INCEST INSIDE. Maybe pregnant!Regina sex with Henry.  Him being all worried about it and her trying to convince him its okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Anyway

Three months had passed since they’d found out Regina was pregnant. Ordinarily, Henry would be all about fucking her, pounding deep inside of her and getting them both off in the process, but the pregnancy had changed that a bit, so while she’d been not in the mood to have sex, he was secretly pleased about it.

It wasn’t that she was no longer attractive, no, because that was quite the opposite. Her breasts had grown almost an entire cup size, and the barely there swell on her stomach did things to him. But the pregnancy made him nervous. He would hurt her sometimes when they were together, before she was pregnant, because of his length, he bottomed her out. Now there was a baby there, and it concerned him.

It was that night then, when Regina slid into the bed next to him, her warm fingers tracing circles on his lower abdomen. She shifted so her leg was between his, her silk covered core warm against his hip as she moved herself slowly against him and pressed hot kisses to his neck. Her fingers slid slowly beneath his boxers, wrapping around his slowly hardening cock. When Regina was satisfied with his erection, she rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips and rolling herself against him. Leaning down, she kissed him hard and hot on the lips, biting his bottom lip before sliding her tongue out.

Henry met her tongue with his, kissing her back with vigor and resting his hands gently on her hips, though the pressure wasn’t enough for her. She ground herself down harder against him, eliciting a groan from deep in his chest.

“Henry, baby… please?” she whispered against his lips after breaking their kiss. He nodded slightly, flipping them so she was on her back beneath him. Pressing slow and soft kisses down her neck to her chest, his hands roamed the smooth skin of her stomach. She was wearing a silk chemise that acted as a bra with fabric that opened under her breasts so the fabric covered her sides but opened over her front.

“You’re so beautiful,” Henry breathed, lifting her back off the bed so he could pull the fabric off her. He kissed her swollen breasts, taking turns running his tongue over each nipple, licking and sucking and biting gently, making sure not to hurt her, knowing she’d been sore the week before.

Moaning, Regina tunneled her fingers through his hair and pushed his head lower, encouraging him to move down. Her hips automatically rocked up as he kissed her stomach and licked the lines of her hipbones. When he reached the top of her panties, Henry hooked his fingers in the sides of them and pulled them down off her, leaving her bare beneath him. Placing soft kisses to the insides of her thighs, he then slowly and gently bit at the soft flesh as he moved higher. He lightly bit her labia, then grazed his tongue through her folds, tasting her and finding her incredibly wet for him.

Henry groaned against her pussy before he eagerly dipped his tongue into her, making her whimper as he pulsed his mouth into and against her wet heat.

“Baby, yes,” Regina whispered, rolling her hips against his mouth.

“Always so delicious,” Henry answered, stopping for a moment. Regina smiled at him, and urged him to continue, directing him with ease. She whispered things like _suck, baby_ and _two fingers, please_ , and soon she was tensing and tightening around him, her body trembling and her thighs clamping around his ears.

She came with a loud cry of relief. It had been so long since she’d wanted it and so long since Henry had tried to be with her. Now she wanted him, wanted his cock filling her and fucking her until she came undone beneath him all over again.

He worked his fingers and tongue on her until she finished coming down, and soon her hands were gripping his arms and urging him to come to her. Henry did, moving his hands up her curves until he was hovering over her. Kissing her hotly, Henry moved to lay beside her, pulling her close to him and slowing the kiss, trying to bring her heart rate down.

Regina noticed the move, noticed him pulling away from her and frowned against his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes, her eyes dark and upset. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just… I don’t, I’m not in the mood,” he tried, the excuse coming out clumsily and false.

“Because that’s exactly what your body is telling me,” Regina argued stiffly, pushing him away and rolling her eyes at his erection. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Come on, Regina. Just not right now,” Henry pleaded.

“It’s fine. I’ll come back to bed when I’m done.” She pushed herself off the bed and disappeared through the bathroom door.

Henry heard the shower turn on and the glass door to the shower stall slam shut. With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and shucked his boxers off, walking into the bathroom and pushing the door open to find her, back against the tiled wall and eyes shut, the water running over her hair and down her small form. Stepping in, he shut the door behind himself and cupped her face, pulling her toward him.

“Babe, come on, does it upset you so much that I’m not in the mood tonight?”

“If you aren’t in the mood, tell me why your body says differently? I… I know I haven’t been in the mood much lately, but I… you haven’t tried to be with me in a long time. Have I become that unattractive?” Her voice was a whisper as she finished the question that she never imagined sliding between her lips. Regina was not an insecure person, especially not about her looks, but he was much younger than her, and they were pregnant and maybe if it hadn’t happened, then she wouldn’t be so concerned. Things could have remained more normal.

“No… shh… no.” Henry lifted her face more to look at him, his fingers tracing her neck and his thumbs tracing her cheeks. “You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And this baby… this pregnancy has made you even more perfect than I thought possible.”

“Then why…?”

“I’m…” he started, looking away from her as a deep blush covered his cheeks. “Sometimes… when we, you know… are together, it hurts you, because I hit your cervix and I didn’t… the baby…”

Regina looked at him with eyes that glistened in amusement and her mouth spread into a teasing smile. “You’re worried about… hurting the baby?”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“Baby, I’m not. I’m just relieved,” she answered honestly. “You can’t hurt the baby. The baby is very protected by so much fluid and placenta and my uterus and you can’t hurt it.” Henry still hesitated slightly, pressing against her and kissing her gently, too gently. She wanted to be taken hard and rough against the wall of the shower, fucked, not made love to. “Please, baby,” she whispered, her lips at his ear, shooting a shiver down his spine. “I miss you being inside me.”

“Fuck,” Henry groaned, dipping his head and biting at her neck. Deliberating a moment, he then pushed her back against the tile wall with a growl, his hands moving down her body and tracing the lines of her curves, including that of her small stomach swell. “You are a goddess.”

Relief took over Regina’s body and she lowered one hand between them, gripping his hard cock, her fingers wrapped around it and slowly stroked. He made many more deep noises of pleasure as she touched him, her fingers brushing against his balls with each stroke down to the base of his cock.

“Fuck me, darling,” she demanded. That time, Henry didn’t need to be told again. He traced the fingers of one hand through her slit, spreading her wetness and pushing her thighs apart. Bending his knees slightly, he led his cock to her opening, spreading it through her moisture before pushing into her. She was tight and hot and _so wet_ , and he whispered _god, I’ve missed this_ , while he pumped into her a few times. Regina’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, raising herself more to make it easier for him to stroke into her.

She told him she needed him harder, deeper. She couldn’t wait anymore to feel him, so he lifted her, pressing her roughly against the wall as her legs wrapped loosely around his hips. Henry brought one arm beneath one of her thighs, lifting her leg higher and opening her more to him. It made it harder, and in that moment he’d never been more grateful for the rubber grippers on the floor that they’d purchased after one particularly clumsy moment in the shower. But god it was worth it. Her pussy was open to him, but tight and swollen around him as he pounded into her.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, she whimpered as he fucked her. Regina dropped her head back with a loud moan, reveling in the feel of him filling her and his smooth cock deep inside of her. She didn’t care that his tip brushed against her cervix, it felt too good to hurt and she continued enjoying him. Unlike she, Henry hadn’t come yet and he was close. He wanted to rub her clit, but the way he was holding her against the wall wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m close,” he breathed, warning her. Nodding, Regina brought her own hand to her clit and rubbed two fingers quickly, her body shaking easily with the pressure and stimulation. Her back arched off the wall slightly as her body jerked erratically between Henry and the wall. It didn’t take long for her to come, not with the stimulation of both her clit and her g-spot from Henry pounding into her hard and fast. Once he heard her moan and felt her walls squeezing him, his eyes squeezed shut and he let himself release as well, filling her with his cum before letting her down to her feet.

Regina was so pleased, so content with finally being fucked again that she wanted to tease him. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through her slit, gathering the cum that was dripping out of her pussy, both his and hers mixed, on her fingers. She brought the two fingers to her mouth, and once she was certain his eyes were on her, she pushed them past her lips and sucked them, swirling her tongue around the two digits and cleaning them dry.

“You are… too much, sometimes,” Henry breathed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“But no more worrying about hurting me… or the baby? I simply cannot do without you.”

“I promise,” he whispered, a grin on his face as he buried his face against her and held her close.


End file.
